


mad mother earth

by aphoticdepths



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Мор. Утопия | Pathologic
Genre: Choking, Crossover Pairings, Drabble, F/F, Illegal Activities, Rough Sex, Spitefic, crack porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23973709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphoticdepths/pseuds/aphoticdepths
Summary: Please keep shit LEGAL
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Clara
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	mad mother earth

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by both Pathologic and Three Houses kinkmemes-you know, the ones for kinky fictional porn-banning 'illegal' content. The former specifically by being absolutely vile personally to a person who I don't really know but who has been a great reader of mine and wonderful to talk to.
> 
> Feel free to read if you only know one fandom involved. This isn't exactly a plotty story.

"You are _disgusting_ ," Edelgard hisses as she pins the Changeling down beneath her. It's easy, too easy-Edelgard is a warrior trained and Clara is skin and bones. Edelgard can feel the sharp birdlike bones of her shoulder beneath the layers of moldering fabric. She feels like she could bring her thighs together where they pin her and smash her into pulp and shattered fragments.

Clara looks up at her with a sickly smile, even as Edelgard's fingers shove into her and rip her holy virginity away. "The words of demons will not reach me," she says with the superiority of one who has already martyred herself and will only take pain as encouragement. She is everything Edelgard hates, stagnant empty-headed rot that calls itself holy.

In response, Edelgard pulls her bloody hand free and strikes her cunt. Clara's body tenses, but Edelgard prevents her from cringing in on herself and keeps her movement to futile squirming. Her free hand grips the decaying knit of Clara's scarf and tears it away, baring her neck. Edelgard takes it in hand-her hands are not large, but Clara is even smaller than she is and so _thin_. She could choke her easily, if she wanted to, but she does not-she holds her firmly, but does not choke. Edelgard feels the pounding of Clara's pulse, erratic beneath her feverishly warm skin.

She balls her hand between Clara's bony thighs into a fist, but realizes it will not fit. Three fingers is as much as she can take. It stretches and tears at her and Clara writhes and cries out with it, her face twisting in pain as she tries to find a way to make it hurt less.

"Demons," Edelgard says, voice low and even, "are fairy stories made up by your kind to chain people with fear. For you, I am much worse."


End file.
